


Indecent Exposure

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 24inch high definition, Alternate Universe, F/M, Indecent exposure, Modern AU, Rey embarasses herself in public, Rey's mother gets more than she bargained for, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Target, photo kiosk, revelations a plenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: The one where Rey uses the photo kiosk at her local Target and gets far more than she bargained for!~~~~Full credit for this idea goes to @aflreylo! So sorry you had to endure a similiar turn of events, but it inspired me no end! Bahaha! Hope you enjoy xxx





	Indecent Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



It was one of many fatal decisions that day.

Ok, maybe not _fatal_ because no-one actually _died_ and there’s likely more embarassing events that could’ve transpired in one’s life, but to Rey a little part of her _had_ died today.

The sweet, innocent child part.

The part she still felt her mother believed about her, the part she _sort of maybe kind of_ wanted to maintain – at least as a facade anyway.

Truth is Rey's excellent at hiding things - weekend trips to the cabin disguised as girly getaways for one.

Except the girly getaways weren’t for that at all. It was really so she could spend alone time with her boyfriend Ben.

She loved Ben with her whole entire heart, her whole entire being, so she wasn’t sure _why_ she was so scared to tell her Mom about him.

Possibly because she was raised as a good Christian girl who’d chastely date a man then settle down and marry, have kids - the whole deal.

And even though Rey wanted _all_ those things, it just hadn’t worked out that way for her.

She’d met Ben at camp a few years ago and they’d been inseparable ever since. And truth was she _wasn’t_ that good Christian virgin anymore – she’d given all of that to Ben and looking back she wouldn’t change a minute of it.

She still knew she couldn’t bear the disappointment on her Mom’s face when she eventually found out. She had to make sure she revealed everything in _just the right way_ at _just the right time._

And it wasn’t just her Mom, Ben’s parents didn’t know about their relationship yet either. Ben wasn’t that close with his family and he’d often say he was just happy in their own little bubble.

Although Rey truly understood that, a small part of her longed for her mother’s approval. Longed for them to be out in the open and accepted for what they were - young, and completely in love.

So that’s how Rey finds herself here, at the newly-opened local Target store on a sunny Friday morning with her mother in tow.

It’s the kind of day you should be outside making the most of the blue sky and sunshine and for once, instead of hiding away with Ben, she’d decided to do just that.

Her girlfriends had been pestering her to get some of the hundreds of hilarious selfies off her phone so they could all have copies of their own, and that was the sole reason she was here.

This new Target had self-print photo kiosks the other stores in her area didn’t have yet so she was keen to give them a try, even if it meant battling the crowds on a Friday which was something she normally loathed.

She wasn’t sure _why_ her friends wanted copies of contorted faces and drunk selfies exactly, but she’d made a promise to do it and she was going to keep it.

Plus, the photos made her smile whenever she looked at them – constant reminders of some of the hilariously fun times in her life – so she figured that’s why they wanted copies too.

She’d asked her mother along because sadly these days she really didn’t leave the house without being invited and Rey craved some mother/daughter shopping time.

What girl wouldn’t?

Unfortunately, she hadn’t factored in the other photos stored discreetly (or so she thought) on her phone for no-one but her to ever find.

Such as the photos of Ben shirtless – ripped abs and barely-there snail trail she’d often stare at for hours when they were apart, picturing how she’d run her hands down those lines on his lower torso to find what she really wanted.

One photo in particular she stared at most of all.

It was a close-up of his gorgeous, enlarged cock he’d sent her one night to show her just how much he ached for her. His silken skin _begging_ for her touch, the protruding vein _screaming_ at her to run her tongue or finger along it.

Yeah, _those_ photos.

Of course she’d returned the favour on several occasions, sending him cheeky photos of her naked body straight out of the shower, or her perfectly shaved pussy just the way he liked it, or her pert boobs she thought were too small but he adored-

It was risky behaviour, they both knew that, but there was a certain…thrill in it.

And she trusted Ben. She knew no-one else would ever see them, so to them it was just a bit of fun.

Unfortunately for Rey that fun was about to unravel in a big way, in front of her very eyes. Like a slow motion horror show you can’t bear to look at but you just can’t turn away from.

The new store is packed of course – you’d think no other Target’s sat within a 10-mile radius the way people in her town flocked to this grand opening.

She takes her mother’s hand and weaves through the crowds to the back of the store, guided by the _Photos_ sign hanging from the ceiling.

Rey loves to shop, but not when the crowds are huge like they are today.

Several sales assistants roam the store making sure the customers are being looked after and Rey already gets a good feeling about this place. Maybe she’ll even come back later - when it’s quieter of course.

As they enter the technology section of the store Rey quickly realises that every man and his dog is here to print photos today. Just her luck, a well-planned trip and she’ll probably end up leaving without doing precisely what she came for.

Disheartened and feeling suddenly claustrophobic she turns to her mother and explains that there’s no use even bothering today, they’ll try again another day.

Her mother doesn’t look overly upset – she’d probably rather be at home anyway, so Rey figures the day isn’t a total loss.

Finally deciding to just give up and go home, they’re stopped just near the exit by a kind lady with a sweet voice.

She’s middle-aged, hair piled tightly on top of her head and she has kind eyes. She looks genuinely disappointed they’re leaving the store empty handed.

‘Didn’t find what you were after today?’ she asks, eyeing their hands devoid of shopping bags.

‘Anything I can help you with?’

They could keep walking but there’s something about this woman that makes Rey stop and engage. She looks almost familiar, in a way Rey really can’t place.

‘Uh’ Rey glances at her mother and wonders if it’s really worth it. ‘I just wanted to get some photos printed but it’s pretty busy. We’ll come back another time’

The woman - _Leia_ her badge reads - glances over her shoulder and returns them a knowing smile.

‘It is busy today, but we’d hate you to leave with a bad first impression. There’s a kiosk just over there’ she tells them, pointing out one just inside the front doors. ‘And it looks like it’s got your name on it’

Rey steals another glance at her mother, knowing she really should do what she came to do. It’s hard dragging her mother out of the house when she knows she’d rather be at home, but she’d agreed to come so they may as well just get it over with.

‘Mom, is that ok?’

Her mother smiles and brushes her arm. ‘Of course dear. You go on ahead and I’ll be back soon. I just need to use the restroom’ she whispers, and Rey can’t help but laugh.

Only _her mother_ would lower her voice to discuss bodily functions that every single person on the planet has every day of their lives.

She’s so fragile sometimes it’s embarrassing, but Rey really wouldn’t change her. She’s the only mother she has and she loves her dearly.

‘Ok Mom. I’ll just be over here, ok? And I’m coming after you in 5 minutes if you’re not back!’ she yells as her mother wanders off in the direction of the facilities.

Leia smiles again and leads the way to the kiosk.

Rey takes a seat with her handbag at her feet, the strap locked over her leg in case anyone tries to take off with it while she isn’t looking.

After a quick demonstration on how to use the new machine Rey flicks on Bluetooth and presses the button on the screen to connect her phone.

She watches intently as her photos begin to load.

Rey waits and waits, swinging her short legs from the high seat as her phone pings. She glances at the screen. It’s Ben.

_Hey you. What you up to?  
Miss you_

She grabs her phone and shoots him a text back.

 _Finally getting those_  
_pics printed for the girls!_  
 _Even got Mom tagging_  
 _along. Miss you too x_

It’s not long before he texts her back again and Rey busies herself with their conversation. Her gallery seems to be taking ages to load, the small circle moving around the screen at snails’ pace.

 ** _So much for new technology_** she groans internally while reading Ben’s reply.

 _Sweet. Bout time!_  
_Home tomorrow, can_  
 _we catch up?_

**_Maybe it’ll move quicker if I just don’t watch?_ **

Unbeknownst to Rey, head stuck in her phone while she replies to Ben, the machine is having _real trouble_ loading the sheer amount of photos from her phone and is in the process of freezing completely.

Most people continue to mill around the shop equally unaware of the predicament she’s about to find herself in, but of course it’s that very moment her mother chooses to come back from the restroom.

Her soft voice rouses Rey from her phone, a half-written text to Ben unfinished as she raises her head to catch her mother’s eye.

‘Still loading Mom, it’s taking forever’

Her eyes roll, and she can’t even be bothered looking at the screen. She’s well and truly over it already.

Rey glances back down at her phone and clicks the button on the side to make her screen go blank so her mother can’t see the text she’s writing. However, if she’d known already what was going down on the kiosk screen she’d have been _much more concerned_ with that.

After all, it was all unfolding right in front of her mother’s face and she was utterly powerless to stop it.

When she looks up next her mother’s face has drained of all colour, eyes on the screen and wide as saucers.

Choosing to finally look back Rey recognises exactly _what_ she’s looking at the minute her eyes hit the screen…

Ben’s perfectly sculpted cock in fine detail, colour and crystal clear 24inch HD.

Usually it would just be _her_ looking, in private, except this time she’s not the only one who can see it.

It takes a moment, maybe several, to fully register that this is actually happening to her in public and by the time she moves to make it stop, her mother is gone.

Rey thinks she might have muttered something about waiting outside but who would really know. If someone said she’d won a million dollars right now she wouldn’t pay attention because hey, BOYFRIEND’S COCK ON DISPLAY.

She starts bashing at the screen like a madwoman to try and remove the enlarged image staring back at her, but nothing seems to work.

No button she presses, no cord she tries to pull – the damn thing just won’t turn off!

She feels her face flame and wishes the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

In hindsight she probably _wouldn’t_ have yelled ‘ _fuck fuck fuck, ohgodohgodohgod_ ’ over and over again and bashed at the screen like a banshee, because these precise actions only make _more_ people look in her direction.

Her chest feels like it’s about to explode and she has no idea what to do to make it stop!

Thankfully Leia must notice her distress because she’s by her side within minutes. Taking one look at the screen her eyes look like they might pop right out of her head.

‘Oh good heavens!’ she says in old lady horror, reaching around the back to pull out a cord.

Which would be all well and good if it made it disappear but unfortunately it’s one Rey’s already tried.

‘ _I tried that one_ ’ Rey hisses maybe a little too rudely, but who could blame her?!

‘Oh god, I’m sorry, not your fault. Oh shit. What do I do?! _It won’t go away!_ ’

Now _there’s_ a sentence Rey never thought she’d use in relation to her boyfriend’s glorious cock. She’s never actually _wanted_ it to go away before.

Leia’s head shakes in a panic as she continues to stare at the screen for what feels like forever.

Rey feels like everyone in the entire store is staring right now, when in reality it’s probably no more than 20 or 30 people - which is _still_ horrifying when it’s your boyfriend’s cock they’re all staring at!

Leia takes off in the opposite direction and Rey fears she’s leaving her alone to deal with this by herself.

Rushing to the nearby laptop section she yanks a laptop bag from the shelf, returning to Rey’s kiosk to unzip it and hang the front over the screen and the remainder over the back.

It’s quick thinking, and although it doesn’t cover _all of it_ – the tip of Ben’s cock still visible at the bottom of the screen – it’s certainly covered _most of it._

**_Thank God._ **

Rey leans forward and covers the rest with her arm.

Glancing around she notices people still staring and she’s so embarrassed she can’t even think straight.

Her mother has gone _god knows where_ and she’s made a fool of herself _and Ben_ in front of all these shoppers, who she bet didn’t bargain they’d be seeing a cock on their outing today.

This day really couldn’t get any worse.

As she fights back stress tears and tries to calm her breathing, people look to go about their business once more. Sure they’re whispering, most likely about her, but she hopes she’ll never see any of them again anyway.

‘Are you ok dear?’ Leia asks, her hand gentle on Rey’s sweaty arm.

‘I think so. Thank you so much, I’m so, so sorry’

‘Don’t be silly. These things happen’

Do they? Do they really happen to anyone but her?

‘Oh dear. It seems we may have overlooked one small detail in our haste’

She bends down to pull the power cord out of the socket. The screen dies, and the horror is over.

‘ _Oh goddd_ ’ Rey groans, head sinking into her hands. ‘Why didn’t I think of that before?!’

Leia sighs. ‘Hindsight is a wonderful thing, my dear. I only just thought of it myself!’

Her hand lands on Rey’s shoulder and makes her jump. ‘Are you sure you’re ok? Would you like me to go and find your mother?’

‘God no. No, it’s fine really. I’ll go after her. But thank you!’

‘You’re welcome dear. Look, by tomorrow this will just be a distant memory and you’ll look back and laugh about it one day’

Rey hopes that’s true but she has a feeling she won’t be forgetting this for a _looong_ time.

And worse than that?

Now she has to explain it to her mother.

 

~~~~

 

Rey disconnects her _damn phone_ from the _damn machine_ and musters every ounce of courage she has, offering Leia an embarrassed wave on the way out.

The air outside is crisp, the sun bright and she immediately feels better. Glancing up and down the street for her mother she finds her seated a few shops down outside another store.

She has no idea what to say or how to make this situation any better, so she just decides to wing it.

Her mother sees her approaching and stands to smooth herself down, Rey going to speak but her mother beating her to it.

‘We should go’ is all she says before she wanders off in the direction of the car leaving Rey standing bewildered on the street.

Rey _knew_ her mother wouldn’t take this well but she has no idea yet where that pic came from, or who it belongs to, so she wishes she wouldn’t judge her too harshly just yet.

Maybe when she heard the full story she’d understand? Rey at least wanted a chance to explain.

Her mother is now seated beside her in the car, gaze trained out the window. Rey goes to speak but can’t find the words, still too embarrassed to even know where to begin to explain.

Starting the engine to let the car idle, an uncomfortable silence hangs between the two of them. Rey hates uncomfortable silences – it’s time to just rip the bandaid off.

She kills the engine and turns to face her mother, blushing knowing just how foolish she feels at this moment.

She can’t believe she has to do this.

‘Why do you have porn on your phone?’

Her mother’s question stuns her, but she knows it’s time to be honest.

‘It’s not porn, Mom’ Rey sighs, adjusting herself in her seat. She stares straight ahead out the windscreen, too scared to witness the disappointment on her mother’s face a second time.

‘If it’s not porn, then what is it? I thought I raised you better than that’

Rey swallows, hard. There’s a growing lump in her throat and she wishes it would just go away.

‘Well?’ Her mother is still waiting for an explanation.

Taking a deep breath, Rey spills the truth.

‘It’s…a pic my boyfriend sent me’

She doesn’t stop talking, just lets it all roll off her tongue. Better to just get it out there and deal with the consequences later.

‘We’ve been seeing each other for years and I just never got around to telling you because I knew how disappointed you’d be that I hadn’t waited for marriage and-’

‘Are you sleeping with this man?’

Rey swallows again, turning to look at her mother this time.

Why _should she_ have to be embarrassed about sleeping with the man she loves? The man she plans to marry? The man she plans to spend the rest of her life with?

She shouldn’t have to.

‘Yes, I am’

Her mother goes very quiet - too quiet for her liking.

It’s not until Rey realises there’s no more to be said that she starts the car to head home, although not even halfway there her mother decides she has more questions.

‘Why is this boyfriend of yours sending you nude photos?’

Rey focuses on the road ahead while answering. ‘I guess it’s just something us kids do. And I send them to him too’ she says bravely. ‘To us it’s just a bit of fun’

‘Was it fun for you today? Having everyone see that up on the screen?’

No. It wasn’t.

‘No’

‘Then maybe you should rethink the things you send to each other?’

Maybe we should? Maybe we shouldn’t?

Rey knew that was only _her decision_ to make.

‘I know you’re disappointed Mom, but I love Ben and I plan to marry him one day’

‘Ben’ her mother repeats, this being the first time she’s ever heard his name mentioned. ‘Will I ever get to meet this…Ben?’

Rey realises then she probably hadn’t given her mother enough credit. She’s disappointed sure, Rey knew she would be, but as a mother she should’ve guessed she’d at least want to meet her daughter’s future husband.

Rey knows then that if she’s going to marry Ben, _which she is_ , she’d definitely prefer her mother’s blessing on their relationship.

‘You’d _like_ to meet him?’

Her mother nods beside her. ‘I’d love to meet him. You should invite him over for dinner one night’

Ok, she will.

‘Are you going to tell him about what happened today?’

Rey steals a glance over at her, her eyes still trained out the window. She surprised to see the end of her mouth curl with what, if she’s not mistaken, could be a smile.

‘Yeah’ she sighs. ‘I guess I have to. And for what it’s worth, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that’

‘Honey, it wasn’t me I was worried about. I was worried about you’

‘I love you and I only ever want what’s best for you and if this Ben is the man you want to be with, then I certainly won’t stand in your way’

‘Really?’

‘Yes, really. You’re my daughter and I love you. I just want you to be careful though, promise me that?’

‘Yeah, of course. I will be’

Rey breathes a long sigh of relief. Her mother has taken this far better than she thought and she’s glad. _So glad._

And she even wants to meet Ben…

**_Oh god. Ben._ **

Rey dreads the upcoming conversation with her boyfriend, but she knows it’s one she has to have. She has no idea how he’ll take it though.

 

~~~~

 

Rey catches up with him the following day, Ben having just returned from his father’s farm for the weekend.

He often goes to help out when he can, preferring the quiet of the country to the fast-paced city life.

They often head there together when his parents are away but they haven’t been for a while now and Rey really misses it.

His massive arms engulf her in a bear hug, his black hoodie warm and soft, his large frame hugging her tight. She always feels so secure in those big arms.

‘I missed you’ he breathes right in her ear and she meets his lips in a searing kiss.

Kissing Ben after they’ve been apart a few days is one of her favourite things – his lips one of the best things about him.

**_One of…_ **

When she pulls away she sinks down on the couch in his apartment. ‘I missed you too’

Ben takes a seat beside her on the couch, the cushions sinking under his weight.

‘I need to tell you something that happened yesterday’ She can feel her face flame again. ‘And you can’t laugh’

Ben shrugs. ‘Ok. What happened?’

‘Ok, so. You know how I’ve been saying for so long I needed to get those photos printed. Oh god, of course you do, I told you in a text just yesterday, idiot’ She slaps her forehead with her hand to indicate how foolish she is for forgetting.

Ben eyes her suspiciously. ‘Is everything ok? You seem a little…flustered’

‘Oh god Ben, it was awful!’

She’s half ready to laugh, half ready to burst into tears.

‘What was? Talk to me’

Rey turns to face him on the couch, moving closer to take his hands. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip, the way she does when she’s nervous or concentrating and she knows it’s just best to put it out there.

 ** _Rip the bandaid off Rey_**!

‘Alright, alright. So I used the new kiosk to print the photos and it was at the front of the store and’

She’s talking a thousand miles a minute and Ben leans down to try and understand everything she’s saying.

‘and my gallery was uploading on the screen and I had _no idea_ it would pick up every photo, like I thought maybe an album at a time and I’d be able to choose but no, _every damn photo_ , even the ones in my… _private album_ ’

She stares up at Ben now, hoping he understood her reference to _private album_ they way she hoped he would.

She fears he might.

Ben swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. ‘Am I gonna like where this is going?’

Rey screws her eyes shut and grimaces, trying to stifle a laugh. ‘Oh god! _No!_ ’

‘Rey?’ His voice is low, and stern.

 _God she loves his voice_ …

She looks at him again and his hands are upturned.

He’s waiting, patiently.

‘ _YourcockcameuponthescreenandIcouldntgetitoffandaladyhadtohelpmeandeveryonesaw_ ’

Surely she couldn’t make it any clearer than she just had?!

But of course Ben didn’t understand half of it.

‘Can you slow that down a bit, babe. Geez!’ he laughs. ‘I’m not sure I got all that’

Rey bites her lip again before going for it, punctuating each word with her hands so he doesn’t need to ask her again.

 _Ever_.

‘Your. cock. came. up. on. the. screen. and. I. couldn’t. get. it. off. and. a. lady. had. to. help. me. and. everyone. saw’

His mouth drops open at _your cock_ and it still hasn’t closed when she finishes her sentence.

When it finally does, he blinks back at her.

‘Are you for real?!’

‘ _Yes!_ _Would I make that shit up?! Oh god it was the most embarrassing moment of. my. life_ ’

That’s all it takes for Ben to burst out laughing.

He doubles over he’s laughing that much and Rey had no idea he’d take it so well. Although she’s glad he is.

‘Babe! It’s so not funny’ she tells him in between fits of laughter. ‘This lady, Leia her name was, she was so nice and-‘

Something she’s just said suddenly has Ben’s attention and he’s stopped laughing.

‘Wait wait wait. _What_ did you say her name was??’

Rey rolls her eyes. She can’t believe out of _all of this_ it’s that old lady he cares about.

‘I don’t know, Leia? Something like that I think? There was so much going on I-‘

‘Babe, babe, This is _important_. What store were you at?’

‘Ben, seriously. Does it matter?’

‘Yes!’

‘Why?’

Ben takes a deep breath and lets it out very slowly, his jaw working overtime.

‘Because it was probably my mother’

Rey takes a moment to let that sink in.

‘I’m sorry what?’

It could’ve been his mother? _Leia_ was his _mother_?!

‘But your mother works at the bank’

‘Yeah’ he nods, and she can tell there’s more to it. ‘And I also told you just last week that she was changing jobs’

‘You did?’

‘Yeah. To Target. The new one downtown’

‘ _Ohhhh damn_ ’

It’s really sinking in now.

The woman that helped her, the woman that saw the large cock (her son’s cock!) on the screen, was Ben’s mother?!

‘Oh my god! Do you think she knew it was yours??’

Rey’s laughing now and she can’t stop, but Ben looks less than impressed.

‘No! Geez Rey, I don’t exactly show my cock off to my own mother. What do you think I am?!’

She’s laughing so hard now it hurts.

‘It’s not funny, you know’ he groans, head in his hands.

‘Yes it is! Because it means the embarrassment is not just on me, it’s on you too’

‘She doesn’t know it was me’

‘You don’t know that’

He stares her down now. ‘Yes I do. There’s no way she’ll ever know…unless you tell her’

Rey backs away from him and leans right back against the arm of the couch, biting her lip for added effect.

‘I might you know’

His eyes narrow and he licks his lips. ‘You wouldn’t dare’

‘Wouldn’t I?’

She’s teasing him now but they both love it.

‘No, you wouldn’t. Because I trust you and you know if she ever found out, then I’d find out too. And I don’t think you want that to happen, do you?’

He prowls closer and cages her in and Rey gulps. She’s missed Ben the last few days and she’s so glad he’s back. She wants to touch his body and feel that glorious cock the world got to see earlier.

‘Ok, I won’t. But I _can_ say you looked good up there, all 24 inches of you’

He laughs now, rolling his eyes. ‘You flatter me babe, but I think we _both_ know I’m not 24 inches. I mean I’m big, but I’m not _that_ big’

Leaning down he kisses her, their tongues clashing and making them groan in unison.

‘Yeah, you're right’ She pushes him flat on his back and works at his fly, Ben happy to let her do whatever.

‘Anyway, I don’t need that much cause god knows what I’d do if you were _that big’_

She flashes him a wink and he huffs another laugh. ‘Yeah, true. Even _you_ can only take so much’

‘Mm, speaking of…’ Rey undoes his zipper and tugs down the front of his briefs so she can get to him, staring down at the glorious cock she’s just whipped out.

Ben knows she’s about to come up with some smart quip from the way she’s looking at him - he knows her well enough by now.

‘You may look good in 24 inch high-definition babe, but nothing quite beats seeing it in person. That much I _do know_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos always appreciated! Muah! x


End file.
